


And Still, He Takes My Breath Away

by Stylinsonvodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Prostitute Louis, Reunion Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonvodka/pseuds/Stylinsonvodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis sometimes gets paid to attend office parties and Harry, apparently, works for a firm where a lot of parties are thrown. </p><p>(Alternatively, the one where Louis is a prostitute and Harry is the rich ex-fiancé he never thought he'd have to see again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Still, He Takes My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> so!!! this is an old prompt fill from seven years ago that i forgot i had gotten and stayed up all night last night finishing!!!!! so!! enjoy it!!! hopefully!!

So once upon a time, Louis had been a prostitute. 

It had been his rock bottom, and it had been hell, but the silver lining had finally come in the form in of a young man in an Armani suit who had seemed to think that Louis, standing on the street corner, had been a good person to ask for directions. 

As the sad story goes, they had fallen in love, and Louis had been in love with him, Harry, so wholeheartedly that it had sometimes made him sick. They were supposed to get married, but sometime between the proposal and the wedding they had kind of forgotten how to get along. 

Louis had still been in love with him with all his heart, but it hadn't seemed fair to either of them, at the time, to enter into a marriage that most likely wouldn't last. Louis had lifted his chin and tried as best he could to take it in stride, but he was still young, and he had still loved Harry, and without him, he had absolutely nothing. 

Harry had been the one with the money, and the plans for the future, and Louis' heart in his hands, and after Louis had moved out, he had left all of that behind him. He had moved in to a small flat, and gotten a job as a barista, but the money hadn't been enough, even for his single room apartment, and Louis had slowly eased his way back into the world of prostitution. 

With his engagement ring on a chain around his neck, he had thrown himself back into sleeping with strangers, and he honestly hadn't thought that he'd see Harry again. Evidently, though, he'd been about as wrong as he could have gotten, because Harry's now standing across the room from him, hand in his pocket, sipping at a flute of champagne and looking as expensive as Louis' ever seen him. 

The thing is that Louis doesn't only get paid for sex. Sometimes he gets paid for the day beforehand, and he's currently being paid to attend a party with a young man who, apparently, works for the same firm that Harry does. 

Louis certainly hadn't been expecting it, and his mouth is dry as he watches Harry watch him from across the room. His hair is up, in the way that Louis had always liked it best, and the entirety of his suit, save for his red tie, is all the same shade of silk and black. He looks, honestly, even more beautiful than Louis can ever remember him looking, and his chest aches a little bit as he finally looks away from him again. 

The young man he's with tonight, Liam, is a very handsome young man, tall and bearded and broad shouldered and laughing with a colleague about something that Louis hasn't been paying attention to. He tries his best to start listening, but then a waiter walks by with a tray of champagne and Louis' distracted again. 

He pretends he can't see that Harry's still eyeing him from across the room, and takes a long sip of champagne, one hand curled around the glass and the other around Liam's bicep.

He had once had to go to similar office parties with Harry, back when he thought they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, though when he had gone with Harry he had always spent the nights chewing on his lower lip and trying to keep from being eaten away by feelings of inadequacy. It had always been so hard for him to try and fit into the world of the rich, and it hadn't been made any easier by the fact that the rich had always expected him to fit right in with them. The only reason that Louis had ever made it through the parties was because Harry had always been there to ease him through it, and there was one night that Louis can remember, towards the beginning of their relationship, that he hadn't once let go of Louis' hand. Towards the end, though, Louis could fake his way through a conversation just as easily as the rest of them, and it made it so much easier to handle when Harry had started blowing Louis off at parties to kiss ass and make partners. 

He wonders if one of the reasons their relationship had failed was because he hadn't learned soon enough. Maybe if he had always been able to slot himself into Harry's professional life he'd be spending the night happily married, maybe clinging to his husband's hand as the other trophy spouses laugh and tell him how jealous they are of the sheer size of his ring. 

Or maybe the fact that Louis had figured it out was what had broken them, and maybe Harry had liked having Louis depend on him so much that he had gotten tired of him when he no longer needed him. 

Or maybe, Louis thinks, before he stops himself, finishing the last of his champagne and running a hand through his hair. He's always wondering what he had done wrong, sometimes in front of the bathroom mirror, hand on his engagement ring, and sometimes as he lies alone in bed at night without anybody to lay next to him. He wonders what he had done, and what he could of done differently, and sometimes, during nights while he particularly hates himself, he wonders if maybe he is unlovable, and if maybe Harry had realized that too late after stringing him along. 

It hurts to wonder, even now, and Louis swallows thickly as he politely excuses himself from the conversation and walks to the table farthest from the crowd in the center of the room. He sits in the corner, glass still in hand, and simply sits in silence and stares at the tablecloth until Harry lowers himself into the seat across from him. 

"I always thought Liam was an interesting guy," he greets. "Strong and silent but certainly not so boring that it'd make sitting by yourself more appealing." 

"He's great," Louis greets, and he can't help that it comes out coolly. He doesn't like or mean to be mean, but seeing Harry's face has distressed him enough for one night, and he doesn't really needed a clearer view or a voice or an attempt at a joke or even the smallest bit more distress. "Can you sit somewhere else?" He asks. 

Harry shakes his head. "If Liam's making you this miserable, I'd suggest you leave." 

"I can't," Louis tells him honestly, and Harry raises his eyebrows. 

"Why not?" 

"He's paid me for the entire night." 

Harry doesn't quite seem to understand at first, but Louis only has to wait one, two, three moments before his face falls. 

Louis nods. 

"You're kidding," Harry says. "Why?" 

"Not everybody can be multi billion dollar company heads, Harry," Louis points out. He wonders if he's not had too much champagne. "Some of us have to make money the old fashioned way." 

"What?" Harry asks. "You could have come to me if you needed money." 

Louis snorts. He can't imagine, no matter how hard he tries, a scenario where him, in thrift store clothing, begging Harry to loan him any amount of money would have ended any way that isn't absolutely horrible. He imagines being kicked to the curb again, and it hurts. "Right." 

"Louis," he says. Louis raises his eyebrows, unable to look him in the eye, and Harry sighs softly. "Louis, you could have come to me." 

"Right," Louis agrees again, nodding, and Harry sighs. 

"What makes you think you couldn't have asked me for help?" 

"I didn't want to ask for your help," Louis tells him, and it's partially true. He wanted help more than he probably could have put into words, but he didn't want Harry to know that he couldn't really handle life without him. So much for that plan, though. 

"Louis," Harry starts again, and Louis shakes his head, shrugging his jacket onto the back of his chair. 

"Can we not do this right now?" Harry cocks a brow, looking somewhat taken aback, and Louis motions between them with one hand. "The part where you act like you feel bad for me," he explains. "I don't need your pity. You gave up the right to pity me when you threw me out on my ass." 

"I don't pity you," Harry scoffs, "and I did not throw you out on your ass." 

"Uh," Louis nods, "you do and you did." 

"I loved you, Louis," he says, and the past tense kind of hurts Louis' chest. "If I knew you needed help I would have helped you." 

Louis squints. "Are you joking?" 

"No?" Harry says, raising his eyebrows, and Louis rolls his eyes again. 

He'd been very vocal about the fact that he needed help, both during the breakup and afterwards, but Harry had been so occupied with work and avoiding Louis that he probably wouldn't have heard him if Louis had stood on the roof and screamed it from the top of his lungs. He snorts. "I asked you for help. You didn't listen." 

"I did nothing but listen!" Harry protests, and he's lying. "I tried to talk to you, Louis. I wanted things to work out between us."

"Could have fooled me," Louis says. He leans forward against the table, bracing his arms against it as he narrows his eyes at Harry again. "Every time I wanted to talk you, you weren't there to talk to." 

"I was working!" Harry snaps, careful to keep his voice harsh but quiet enough as to not be heard beneath the hum of the party. "You liked to be spoiled and I needed to work to get the money to be able to do that for you!" 

"Oh, no," Louis warns, shaking his head. "Don't pretend you were doing it for me. I didn't care if I was being spoiled or not, all I wanted was to have you around more! Which you would have known if you were around more to listen to me!" He snaps. "It's why we didn't last. You didn't want to take your head out of your ass and I couldn't force you to." 

"What?" Harry asks again. He sounds offended. "You think we broke up because I work too much?" Louis nods, and Harry makes a sort of a furious sound, low and guttural. "This, Louis, right here, is why we broke up, not because I was working! It's because I've been sitting here for two minutes and you're already at my throat!" 

"What? Me? You think it's my fault we broke up?" 

Harry nods, eyebrows arched to his hairline, and Louis' so lost in the feeling of wanting to strangle him that the next few moments pass in a sort of a blur. The next thing he knows he's sitting on the counter in an upstairs bathroom, Harry's lips pressed against his throat and the door locked securely behind them. 

"You're so stubborn," Harry mumbles. He runs his teeth slowly along Louis' skin, as Louis hisses and clumsily starts to unhook Harry's belt. "Never want to admit that you did anything wrong." 

"I never did do anything wrong," Louis murmurs, honestly furious but completely unable to raise his voice any more. He feels like he's in sort of a bubble, and that if he raises his voice it will pop and Harry will disappear again. It's not exactly the most pleasant exchange they've ever had, but Louis had missed him and, despite how much he knows that he shouldn't, he wants him just as badly. 

As Harry slips his fingers into Louis' mouth, partly to silence him, Louis pushes both Harry's pants and briefs down and gently wraps a hand around his cock. Harry grunts, and Louis glances up at him as he starts to stroke him, running his tongue dutifully along his fingers at the same time. It isn't long before Harry pulls his fingers from his mouth again, raising his eyebrows and breathing out a small sigh of relief as Louis nods. 

His dress pants are gone in the next instant, then his briefs, then Harry's pushing his first finger into him and Louis' gasping loudly.

He's missed Harry, he thinks again, and his ridiculously long fingers, that he takes his time pulling out of Louis before pushing back in with a second. He immediately pressed them both against Louis' prostate, before he pulls them out again, ignoring the loud whimper that Louis emits in protest. 

"I missed this," Harry says conversationally, and Louis squirms, pushing down against his fingers as he slowly eases them back into Louis. He makes a point to avoid his prostate, and spreads his fingers slowly before finally pulling them out and pushing back in again with a third. 

He moves them slowly, as though he's trying to act nonchalant, but it isn't hard for Louis to tell that Harry's just as impatient as he is. It's only been a few months since they'd broken up, but Louis' missed him, and he's missed how good Harry can always make him feel and the feeling of him inside him. He whimpers again, lifting his hips helpfully, and Harry nods as he pulls his fingers out and spits messily in his palm. 

He quickly starts to coat his cock, and Louis takes the time to shrug out of his shirt, forgetting, for a moment, that his ring is still hanging from his neck on a chain. Harry notices it before he does, as Louis' throwing his shirt to the linoleum, and he pauses with a hand on his dick and his eyes on Louis' chest. 

"You kept it?" 

Louis looks down at it, face burning red, but as he nods, instead of yelling, Harry seals their mouths together and lines his cock up with his hand. Louis twists a hand in his hair, kissing him quickly as Harry pushes inside of him, and tries to imagine that he's not imagining it when he hears Harry breathing, "I love you," into his mouth as they kiss. 

He pulls away as he bottoms out, pressing kisses down Louis' jaw and the sides of his throat as he tries to give him time to adjust. Louis only has to wait a moment before he nods, and Harry growls against his skin as he presses a hand to the mirror behind him and starts to rock his hips. He moves only minutely, like he's afraid Louis will break, and while Louis would otherwise find that very endearing, he's still full of frustration and rage and feelings of loss and he can't help but hook a leg over Harry's shoulder. 

"I'm not going to break," he breaths, and Harry groans again, obediently snapping his hips into place against Louis' arse. Louis gasps loudly, falling back against the mirror, and it rattles quietly in it's frame as he shifts against it as Harry forcefully pushes back into him. 

Louis makes a sort of an encouraging noise, eyes rolling back in his head the slightest bit as he starts to breathe out small, ah's and uh's. Harry's just as frustrated as him, it seems, and Louis can feel it in the grip Harry has on his waist and the quick way that he keeps snapping his hips. He's going to be bruised tomorrow, he knows, and he loves it, crying out loudly as Harry pushes suddenly against his prostate and Louis collides with the mirror again. 

He jerkily pushes his hips back against Harry's, crying out again as he holds Louis' waist steady and forcefully presses against his prostate again. 

The movement of his hips is becoming more and more erratic, and it isn't long before he reaches between them with one hand and fists at Louis' cock. He strokes Louis in time with his thrusts, whispering, "come for me," into the heavy air between their mouths. Louis pushes his hips down only once more before he comes, moaning loudly. Harry growls, and continues to fuck him through his orgasm, before his hips stutter and he comes inside Louis without warning. 

Louis moans, and lets his head loll back against the mirror, as Harry leans his head on his shoulder again and tries to catch his breath. 

"This can't happen again," Louis murmurs finally, chest heaving, though he's still wearing the ring around his neck and they both know that he's lying. 

Nonetheless, Harry nods, and Louis imagines that when he mumbles something against his shoulder, he's murmuring, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> also if you wanted to follow me on [tumblr](http://stylinsonvodka.tumblr.com) it would mean so very much to me a lot


End file.
